Memory Loss
by SpiritofLove961
Summary: A freak accident at Seirin's basketball practice causes Kuroko to lose his memory of everyone he holds near and dear. It's up to Kagami and the Generation of Miracle players to help him recover his memories. If Kuroko does not get his memories back,there will be hell to pay for a certain super jumper. Eventual KagaxKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, and MuraMuro. Hope you all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Memory Loss**

**Kuroko no Basket Fic**

**Chapter One**

It was a typical day at the Seirin High School basketball gym. The team was having their daily practice, but today, Riko had the boys play a practice game after they finished warming up. It was the freshman against the upperclassmen, and the freshmen were miraculously leading by a few points. This was thanks to the teamwork of Kagami and his shadow, Kuroko. The ball was currently in the upperclassmen's hands; Hyuga was dribbling the ball towards his team's hoop to prepare for a three-point shot, only to lose the ball thanks to Kuroko's ignite pass.

Kagami instantly caught the ball and dribbled towards his team's basket. He stopped in his tracks to prepare for a slam dunk. He used his super jumping ability to jump high into the air. He was about to dunk the ball into the hoop only to have it bounce off the backboard and head off into the other direction. "Damn it," the redhead said as he landed back on his feet, "I missed it."

The other players were preparing to catch it, except the ball was coming quickly towards the unexpected blue-haired freshman. The other players and Riko watched in panic as Hyuga cried out, "Kuroko, heads up!"

It was too late; the ball bounced off the back of Kuroko's head causing him to fall face first on the court. "KUROKO!" the boys cried as they ran to their teammate's side.

"Oh no, he's not moving!" Furihata said worriedly trying to shake his teammate awake.

"Oh man, he's dead!" Fukada and Kuwahara panicked in unison.

"Now, now you guys, I'm sure he's not dead…even though it seems like he is." Teppei replied.

"You idiot!" Hyuga said in anger as he smacked Kagami in the back of his head receiving a loud cry of pain in return. "What possessed you to do that?!"

"It was accident; I didn't think the ball was going to end up hitting him in the head!" the redhead replied rubbing his slightly sore head."

"That's the thing, you don't think!" Hyuga retorted in anger.

"Now everyone, let's remain calm and see if we can help Kuroko." the Iron Heart player suggested.

"Look, he's waking up!" Riko said as everyone saw the blue haired male get up on his knees, and rub the back of his head. "Are you okay Kuroko; are you hurt anywhere? Do you need anything, an ice pack, water, something?" the female couch offered.

"No I'm fine, but thank you though; you're such a nice lady." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Sure thing Kuroko, that's why I'm here…wait a minute, did you just call me a "nice lady?" Riko asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, what am I supposed to call you?"

The brunette furrowed her eyebrow at him, "Um, your coach?"

Kuroko stared at her with perplexity while tilting his head slightly to the side, "Coach of what exactly, miss?"

A scary smile arose on Riko's face as Hyuga squatted next to Kuroko and asked, "Kuroko, you really do not recognize the coach?"

"Honestly, I don't recognize any of you; who are you guys?" Kuroko asked them seriously.

Kagami gripped the top of the blue haired teen's head with this palm, looking quite angry and irritable. "I swear Kuroko, if you're faking losing your memory to get me into even more trouble, I'll fucking kill you!" he grunted while gripping his free hand into a fist.

"I'm not faking anything, now would you kindly release my head; you're hurting me, whoever you are." Kuroko replied with a slight frown.

Everyone stared at the phantom player with worry as Kagami released his grip on the smaller's head. "Oh my God, Kuroko has no idea who we are!" Furihata cried out.

"When he got hit in the head, that basketball must have knocked the memory right out of him." Koganei stated with worry.

"Seems like it." Izuki added.

At that moment, Kagami received another sharp blow to the head by Hyuga. "Ouch!" he cried at the top of his lungs before turning to the other, "What was that for?!"

"For causing Kuroko to lose his memory you idiot, that's what! I can't believe you would do something this stupid!"

"It was an accident!" the redhead retorted while rubbing his head.

Fukuda noticed the weird, yet frightening smile on Riko's face. "Um Coach, are you okay?" he asked in slight fear.

"Oh I'm fine; I mean it's not like I'm pissed that one of our star players lost his memory right before we have a big game or anything." the brunette replied through clenched teeth.

Kagami blew a quick sigh of relief, "Phew, that's good; for a minute there, I thought I was trouble."

Riko rose to her feet as that threatening smile on her face grew wider. "Oh no you're not in trouble, but I do have a question. If I strangle Kagami-kun in the strictest of confidence, is that still considered murder?"

The redhead stared at her in disbelief as Izuki replied, "That's a definite possibility."

"Don't answer her!"

"Heck, I don't have anything to lose." Riko said before charging at the scared player, only to be head back by the other players. "Let me go, you guys so I can kill him!"

"Um Coach, don't you think that's a little harsh?!" Tsuchida asked while helping the others hold her back.

"Nope, now let me go!"

Kuroko watched the scene in confusion, despite the deadpanned look on his face. "What is wrong with these people?"

At that moment, the bluenette heard a couple of barks He looked down and saw a cute black and white puppy wearing a white, black, and red jersey, looking back up at him with bright blue eyes as it held its tongue out. Kuroko smiled as he picked up the dog in his arms. "Aren't you a cute little guy?" he said as the puppy happily licked his cheek. "I wonder if you are always surrounded with this craziness; you poor little guy."

Just then Teppei stepped in between the scared freshman and the raging coach. "Okay, everyone calm down." Once everyone relaxed he said, "Now Coach, I knew that you are upset, but strangling Kagami isn't going to help anyone."

"I knew I could count on you, Kiyoshi-senpai." the redhead said with huge appreciation.

"Even if he does probably deserve it."

"Up to five seconds."

"You're right." Riko calmed herself down as her players released her. "So what do we do about the situation at hand?"

"I dunno, but I sure hate to see what would happen if certain ears got wind of this." Koganei said as Mitobe nodded in agreement.

Tsuchida turned to him looking confused, "Certain ears?"

"Yeah as in certain teammates that Kuroko had in middle school."

Realizing what the brunet meant, Kagami groaned heavily, "Oh man, if those guys find out about this, we're dead!"

The others (excluding Kuroko) gave the redhead incredulous looks. "We? Oh no, it wasn't "we" who caused this to happen, so you're on your own." Hyuga said bluntly as the other players nodded in agreement.

Kagami gave them a skeptic look as Teppei said with his usual smile, "But come on, what are the odds of them ever finding out?"

At that moment, they all heard a familiar chipper voice say, "Hello, Seirin players!" They all turned towards the door and saw Kise Ryota walk in with a bright smile on his face and wearing his Kaito school uniform.

The redhead pursed his lips at his senpai who was nervously laughing, "You just had to say something, didn't ya?"

All of them tried to look innocent as the blond walked up to them. "So what are you guys up to; are you done with practice yet?"

"Well Kise-kun, due to an unfortunate circumstance," Riko began as she narrowed her eyes at Kagami, "we have to end practice early today."

"Oh that's great." Just then the blond noticed Kuroko and ran up to him beaming with joy. "Hey Kurokocchi!" he began as he petted No. 2's head, "Since your practice is over for today, why don't I treat you to your favorite milkshake?"

"Um sure, but I have this thing to where I don't go anywhere with someone who I don't know." Kuroko replied.

Kise stared at the other for a brief second before bursting out in laughter, "Oh Kurokocchi, I never knew you had such a great sense of humor!"

"…Um, I'm not being humorous."

"Ha-ha, you're good at that Kurokocchi!"

"Who's Kurokocchi?" the perplexed teen asked the blond.

"That's you." Furihata told him.

"I thought you guys said my name is Kuroko?"

"It is, but he always calls you that ridiculous nickname." Kagami answered.

"Okay first of all, it's a great nickname for my friend. And second of all, why is Kurokocchi acting like he doesn't know who I am?"

"That's because he really doesn't know who you or anyone is; he's got amnesia at the moment." Izuki explained.

"Oh that's crazy; there's no way that Kurokocchi can forget about me."

"We're just as surprised as you are." Hyuga said bluntly.

Kise bent down to Kuroko's eye level and said, "Kurokocchi it's me, Kise Ryota. We've been best friends since middle school. We played on the same middle school basketball team who might I add won consecutive championships; you don't remember any of that?"

Kuroko shook his head as he replied, "I'm sorry, but I really don't recall that."

Kise just stood there looking like the world was coming to an end around him. "…Unbelievable, Kurokocchi really doesn't remember me…at all!"

"Are you gonna be okay?" Kagami asked the stunned blond.

"Yes Kagamicchi, I'll be alright; I'm just adjusting to the fact that my best friend doesn't remember all of the wonderful times we had together is all." the Kaito star player replied before he passed out in the very spot that was standing in.

Riko and her players gathered around him looking worried. "Oh my God, he fainted!" the female coach said.

"You know, he's taking this a lot better than I thought he would." the redhead said before receiving yet another painful blow to the head by his captain.

"The poor guy; I wonder what's got him so upset?" Kuroko said seeming more concerned than he looked. The others looked at him like he was crazy which he noticed. "What; did I say something wrong?" he asked as the others just groaned in defeat.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** Well my fellow readers, here's the first installment of my very first Kuroko no Basket fanfic. I hope you guys are enjoying as much as I loved writing it. I also hope you all are enjoying the very long-awaited second season of KnB as much as I am. Anyway, stay tuned for more comedy and antics in the next updates. I will feature the other pairings, and there will be eventual KagaxKuro as well. Also, if the characters seemed a bit too OCC, I apologize in advance. I really hope that you guys enjoy this story, and there will be another update soon. Remember to review to let me know what you think of this story so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Memory Loss**

**Kuroko no Basket Fic**

**Chapter Two**

"Someone get me some water, quick!" Riko ordered.

Furihata quickly got a cup of water from the water dispenser set up in the corner and gave it to the female coach. "Here you go, Coach!"

"Thanks." Riko replied as she poured the cool liquid on Kise's face.

At that moment, Kise snapped out of his unconscious state. He stood up and tried to dry off his damp face with the palms of his hands. "Why did you just pour water on my face; that was water right?"

"Yes it was," Riko began, "and I was going to slap you awake, but I don't think your employers would like you taking pictures with slap marks across your face."

"Thank you for not doing that then." The blond received a towel from Fukada and wiped his face dry. When he was done, Kise asked, "How long was I out?"

"For about twenty minutes." Hyuga answered.

"Oh; well I had the most horrible dream. I came to treat Kurokocchi to his favorite milkshake and he acted like he had no idea who I was."

"Yeah about that, it wasn't a dream." Izuki said bluntly.

"WHAT?!" Kise stared flabbergasted at the Seirin players before walking over to Kuroko. He placed his hands on the blunette's shoulders and asked, "Kurokocchi, please don't tell me that you lost your memory and you have no idea who I am!"

Kuroko simply gave the copycat player his usual blank expression as he said, "Okay, I won't tell you."

At that moment, light blue eyes widened at the blond embracing him all of sudden and crying out in sadness, "Oh Kurokocchi, what did they do to you?!"

"They?" Teppei said in a questioning tone as his fellow teammates groaned in defeat.

As Kise was sniveling, Kuroko looked over at the others and asked, "Um, is he always this clingy and emotional?"

"Oh God, just take me now!" the Kaito player cried out as he continued to sob over his friend's state.

Kagami rolled his eyes at the pathetic scene in front of him. "Oh will you get a grip; it's not that serious." he groaned.

"Says the guy who caused this to happen." the Seirin captain said only to have Kagami shush him. "Don't you shush me; it's your fault!"

After crying his eyes out, the blond released Kuroko and turned towards the other players looking distraught, "How did this happen?!"

"Well Kise-kun," Riko began, "due to a slam dunk gone wrong, the ball bounced off the backboard into the back of Kuroko's head causing him to fall into a state of amnesia."

"What kind of twisted, heartless fiend would do something like that?!" Kise asked with worry.

Mitobe simply pointed to Kagami which made the redhead stare at him in shock as soon as he noticed. "Mitobe-senpai!" Kagami cried out in disbelief.

"Well Kagami, he's not wrong." Koganei said as the silent player nodded in agreement.

"Kagamicchi, you caused this; I should've known you may have had something to do with this."

"Wait a minute, why'd you automatically assume it was my fault?!"

"Because whenever something happens to Kurokocchi, you're somehow responsible!"

"Oh, when has that ever happened?!"

"How about right now for instance?!"

At that moment, Tsuchida intervened and got between the two feuding freshmen, "That's enough, you two!"

"That's right," Izuki added, "blaming and arguing with each other isn't going to help anyone, even if it is Kagami's fault."

Kagami stated at the eagle eye player with an incredulous look on his face, "Hey?!"

"Well it is." the other players except for Kuroko said in unison.

The super jumper groaned heavily as Kawahara asked aloud, "So how are we going to help Kuroko get his memory back?"

"What if we expose him to places and people that he knows…well, used to know?" Teppei suggested.

"Oh please, that's…" Hyuga pondered on the thought and replied, "not a bad idea."

"Yeah, if Kurokocchi visits familiar places and see people that know him, it might help spark his memory." Just then, Kise clutched Kuroko's hands with his and stared at him with a determined look in his golden eyes. "Don't you worry Kurokocchi, I will not rest, I will not quit until you are back to your old self." the blond declared.

Kagami rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Oh brother…"

"At least he's making an effort to fix the problem." Hyuga added receiving agreeable nods from everyone except from an astonished Kagami.

Kuroko was amazed at the blond's words despite the look on his face. "…Thank you um…what's your name again?"

"It's Kise, Kurokocchi!" the blond whined.

The bluenette nodded, "Okay Kise-san."

"You can just call me Kise-kun, you know."

"If you don't mind, I'd prefer to call you Kise-san."

Kise adverted his gaze from the smaller and sighed heavily, "This is going to be a long process."

"Um Kuroko, why don't you head to the locker room and change." Riko told the bluenette.

"Okay miss…um, where's the locker room?"

"I'll take you to it, Kuroko." Furihata offered as he guided Kuroko towards the locker rooms.

When the two freshmen were gone, Hyuga turned his attention on Kagami, "You go and get changed too, Kagami."

"Huh, why?"

"Because you're gonna help Kise restore Kuroko's memory, that's why!"

"Do you not realize what the Generation of Miracles will do to me when they find out about this?!" the redhead complained.

"Don't you think your overreacting a bit?" Tsuchida asked.

"Oh no, they're going to kill him." Kise added bluntly, "Well, apart from Midorimacchi anyway."

"See?!" the super jumper exclaimed, "I mean I wanna help Kuroko and all, but give me one good reason why I should risk getting killed over this?!"

"Kagami-kun…" The redhead flinched at the sound of that voice. He nervously turned around and noticed Riko had a dangerous smile on her face and a dark, threatening aura surrounding her. The aura was so intense that it had the other players and even Kise trembling in fear. Kagami gulped in fear as the female coach spoke again. "If you don't get Kuroko-kun back to normal, you'll be punished…severely."

Kagami's eye twitched as a hesitant smile arose on his face. "You know, I was just gonna go change." he said as he fleeted towards the locker rooms.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Riko said to herself with a satisfied grin.

"Now that's a girl that can get a guy to do what she wants." Kise whispered to the other players as they nodded in unison.

* * *

Once Kagami and Kuroko were in their school uniforms, they along with Kise left the gym and head downtown. As they were walking, Kise asked, "So Kagamicchi, what do you two usually do after practice?"

"We we usually hang out at Maji Burger…well actually I'm usually there eating and he pops up outta nowhere drinking a vanilla milkshake." the redhead answered.

"That's it; Maji Burger is our first stop towards Kurokocchi regaining his memory!"

"Good, because I'm starting to get hungry." Kagami added as he followed after Kise dragging a perplexed Kuroko by the hand.

Once they arrived at their destination, the three teens found a table by a window. Kuroko sat at the table while the other two went to go order. When Kise and Kagami came back with food tray and beverages in hand, the bluenette asked, "This is a quaint place, where are we?"

"This is Maji Burger Kurokocchi; it's one of your favorite hangouts." Kise answered as he took a seat across from Kuroko.

As Kagami was sitting down, Kuroko noticed a lot of burgers piled on his tray. He gave the redhead a small smile, "How nice of you to get us all food, Kagami-san."

The redhead furrowed his eyebrow at his teammate nearly forgetting that he has amnesia. "Um actually, this is for me, but you guys can have some."

The light blue eyed male stared at him with widened eyes. "That's some appetite you have Kagami-san. It's a good thing that you exercise because you'd get really fat from eating so much." Kuroko said bluntly.

Kagami's eye twitched while he gritted his teeth in anger. Kise, however, was holding back his laughter at his friend's comment. The redhead turned to him with an agitated look on his face and a forced smile. "Do something before I hurt him." he muttered.

Kise cleared his throat before passing Kuroko a medium-sized cup with a straw already in it. "This is for you, Kurokocchi."

"What is it?" Kuroko asked as he grabbed the cup.

"It's a vanilla milkshake; it's your favorite beverage."

"Yeah, you order it all the time when we come here." Kagami added as he opened one of his burgers and began eating it.

"Oh." The blue eyed male put his mouth on the straw and took a sip of the beverage. As its contents tickled his taste buds, his eyes widened in shock.

The other teens noticed the strange look on Kuroko's face. "What is it Kurokocchi; are you remembering something?"

"No, but…" Kuroko's blue eyes were sparkling with delight as a bright aura enveloped him, "this milkshake is really delicious."

As the bluenette happily drunk his shake, Kagami groaned heavily. "Well this is just great." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know," Kise smiled brightly as he brought his hand to his mouth and tears of joy came to his eyes, "his little face is all lit up." Kagami stared blankly at the blond before groaning heavily and hitting his forehead against the table top. Kise heard the thud and turned to the redhead, looking perplexed towards the other's behavior.

* * *

After the three teens finished their meal, they threw away their trash and left Maji Burger. As they were walking, Kise asked, "So where else do you guys go, Kagamicchi?"

"We usually go to the street court not far from here and practice techniques." the crimson eyed teen answered.

"I know that place, and that's our next stop." the blond said and he and the others headed towards their second destination.

When they arrived at the street court, they noticed someone lying on one of the benches apparently sleeping. As they got a closer look, Kise smiled brightly as a panicked look arose on Kagami's face which caused Kuroko to look at him with a questionable look. "Oh no, it's…!"

"Hey Aominecchi!" Kise yelled.

The said teen was immediately woken up from his nap and fell off the bench to the blacktop. Aomine groaned as he rubbed his head, "I know that hyper voice anywhere."

The blond ran up to him before putting his hands on his hips, "What are doing on the ground, Aominecchi; don't you know it's dirty?"

The navy haired teen pursed his lips as the other as he got up and brushed himself off. "What was I thinking? Anyway, where have you been; I thought we were meeting up today. You've been begging me to take you out on a date."

"Oh sorry Aominecchi; I got caught up with Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi, I completely forgot!"

Aomine groaned at the other's excuse, "Well, you owe me for waiting so long, and I don't want to hear any complaints about it either." He directed his attention to the Seirin players, "What are you doing with Tetsu and Bakagami anyway?"

"That's not my name!" the redhead retorted. "And since when are you two a couple?"

"Since two months ago, where have you been?" the tanned teen replied.

Kagami rolled his eyes as Kuroko went up to the other freshmen and asked, "Kise-san, who is this?"

"Kurokocchi, this is Aomine Daiki, but I call him Aominecchi. He's another friend of yours who we also played basketball with in middle school."

"Oh well, it's nice to meet you, Aomine-san." Kuroko said to Aomine with a small smile.

The navy haired teen stared blankly at the bluenette before turning to Kise. "What the hell is going on, Kise; why is Tetsu acting like he doesn't know me?"

"The thing is Aominecchi, he has amnesia at the moment."

"So what are you saying, he has memory loss or something?"

The blond nodded, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"WHAT?! How could he forget about me; we were best friends in middle school not to mention partners on the court!" Just then, a thought struck Aomine. He turned to Kagami with a scowl on his face, "Kise, what did he do?!"

The redhead gave the power forward an incredulous look, "Seriously, why do you guys assume it was my fault?!"

"Because whenever something happens to Tetsu, it's somehow your fault!"

The super jumper groaned, "I don't believe this!"

"I know, that's what I said." Kise added receiving a heated glare from Kagami.

"Somebody better tell me what's going on before I crack his skull." Aomine threatened in anger as he cracked his knuckles.

"It was an accident!" Kagami said in his defense.

"Yeah Aominecchi; it's not like he intended to miss a slam dunk causing the ball hit poor Kurokocchi in the head causing him to lose the memory of everyone who loves him, and ruin his life or anything."

The navy haired teen gritted his teeth as Kagami gave the blond an astonished look with mouth agape. Kise simply turned to him and said, "Don't say I never defended you."

"Can I say that you don't defend me, well?"

Just then Kise noticed a menacing aura surrounding his boyfriend and a scary smile on his face. "Um Aominecchi, are you okay; you look a little tense." the copycat player asked nervously.

"Kise, could you and Tetsu move to the side." the navy haired teen asked disregarding the blond's question.

"Gotcha." Kise said as he guided a confused Kuroko to the side so that he wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Aomine turned to Kagami with that threatening smile as he spoke through clenched teeth, "I'm gonna give you three seconds to live; one…!" The power forward immediately charged towards Kagami causing the redhead to run away on the spot.

"What happened to two and three?!" the super jumper cried out as he was being chased by the other.

"Oh boy, this could get ugly." Kise turned to Kuroko, "Kurokocchi, you stay right here; I'll be right back."

"Okay Kise-san." the bluenette replied as the blond ran after the other two freshman.

Kuroko could faintly hear Kise call out to Aomine, "Aominecchi, I understand he deserves it, but don't hurt him!"

"Oh I'm not gonna hurt Kise, I'm gonna kill him!"

"Don't I get a vote?!" the redhead cried out.

"HELL NO!"

Kuroko sighed heavily as he sat down on the bench to wait for the others to come back. "I must not have had any normal friends in middle school." he bluntly said aloud to himself.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:**** First off, I want to thank the readers who reviewed and favorited this story; it really means a lot! I hope you all love this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote this! Anyway, happy reading my friends and review to let me know what you think! Catcha guys later!**


End file.
